We still miss you
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: Memory never dies.


A moonlit night, cold breezes, roaring wave sound, cold water and the most beautiful sea beach of Mumbai, are enough to attract anyone or we can say enough to melt any heart. Well it is. But in the starting of the December! It's unusual. Who would want to leave the warm blanket at the middle of the night and to go there to enjoy the cold weather? But what if someone's memory is hunting you? Or we can say what if you want to live those memories, want to feel that person, in you, your life and in your soul.

As he looked around after reaching there he found her standing on a rock. She was wearing a loose fitting trousers and black jacket with her jogging shoes. Her hands were inside the pockets of her jacket and she was looking at the sea. Her curly hairs were blowing in the wind. He stood there for a moment deciding should he disturb her or not. He waited for sometimes. She wasn't moving. She was just standing there like a pillar. As he started to move towards the sea he realized the winds were extremely cold and when he was near her he was surprised a little bit. He was rubbing his hands to produce heat in between his palms and was shivering but there was no effect of weather on her. She wasn't bothered by the weather.

He observed her for sometimes calculating what was going on her mind but it seemed like she wasn't existing in this world. She was traveling in her dream land. Or may be she was totally blank at that moment. May be she wasn't thinking anything. It was difficult to say by looking at her face was she sad, happy or angry. SHE IS MISSING HER, that's all he could guess by observing her.

He slid his hands into his jacket's pockets and stood there without uttering a single word looking at the sea. His hair covered his forehead. Soon the same expression appeared on his face which was wondering him a few minutes back. He too forgot about weather and went numb. He stood there with her. If anyone would observe them from a distance, they would definitely think two souls were enjoying the weather. But only they knew what they were actually enjoying.

She felt someone around her so she turned to find him standing beside her. She didn't even notice when he had joined her. He was standing there closing his eyes feeling the cold winds. She was wrong. For moment she thought he had forgotten the day. But how could he? She was his Barbie doll. No matter it had been 3years or 30 since she left them but still they miss her. She stared him for a minute and then again turned to concentrate on the sea waves. That time when she closed her eyes a memory of her hit her mind and she smiled. She opened her eyes and looked at the person standing beside her. As he opened his eyes and looked at her she smiled broadly. He got confused. She winked and turning back she jumped to land on another rock placed beside the previous one. She was about to lose her balance but managed in time. She again turned to face him and gave him another smile before jumping on another one. He got what she was doing.

"_**hey be careful" he exclaimed as he saw her Barbie doll jumping over the rocks on sea side.**_

"_**Don't worry, me and your so called girlfriend often do this whenever we use to come here"**_

"_**OK. But please be careful. And.. wait, what did you say? So called girlfriend! What do you mean by that?""**_

"_**Huh, never mind I am not in a mood to argue with you right now. So please"**_

"_**No no you have to tell me, why the hell you think this?"**_

"_**Please. I think here I am not your junior colleague, am I ?"**_

"_**Ok. Leave it. But we actually love each other."**_

"_**Ya ya, I know how much you love each other. You love each other so very much that both of you still afraid of expressing your feelings to each other." She said in a teasing tone.**_

"_**Are you teasing me?"**_

"_**Whatever. Now stop and let me concentrate on my work" saying this she proceeded to her work.**_

"_**ya, that's your work, jumping over the rock. Go ahead." He raised his hands in air.**_

She closed her eyes tightly as she slipped over the rock. But soon she felt as light as a feather and opened her eyes slowly to find herself in his arms. If that would their time both eyes would be locked to each other. But that wasn't their time. That time was dedicated to her. He helped her to stand up. He was about to ask her was she ok or not. But then he rejected the idea because it may change the environment. He didn't know why he thought so, but it's true it would.

On the other hand she was well aware of his situation. So as an answer of his unsaid question she smiled to ensure him she is fine. He smiled too. As she jumped over the next rock he held her hand and joined her. Both of them acted like child in the memory of her.

After sometimes they got tired and stopped. Both of them hugged each other to fill the empty space of their hearts. They hugged each other tightly.

"_**Hey… you are better to take care of my friend. Otherwise I am gonna break your nose. Do I make myself clear?"**_

"_Yes you do"_ he thought as he hugged her tighter and a drop of water rolled down his cheek making its way to fall over her rosy cheek. She looked up and then again hid herself in his chest hugging him back.

"_**you know what if it would up to me, I would hide him from the rest of the world. I would give all the love and affection he needs. But you know our job na, I cant although I want. I want him to protect from the evil world. He considers me as his little sister but I wish I would be a real one. At least I could demand his love, not like now as if I don't even exit in his world. I know he loves me a lot and afraid of losing me that's why never expresses his feelings. But I want him to do this. I want him to hug me and say, hey my little sister I am always here for you. I know he is, but I want to listen from him. Huh! A real arrogant he is. How will you tolerate him yar. Btw, madam you are better to take care of my brother otherwise I am gonna….. hmm.. I cant break your pity nose…so I will steal all your expansive cloths and ornaments."**_

"_I am taking care of your brother. Am I succeeded to fulfill my promise?"_ she thought as she hugged him more tightly. She looked up as she felt his arms unwrapping around her and found him staring at a distance with a surprised look.

He saw her standing at a few meters distance wearing a white salwar and she was smiling looking at them. He knew it's his imagination but he loved it. As he looked at the girl beside him he smiled at her and held her hand tightly indicating I am with you. She wrapped her arms around his one arm and they headed towards their car. On the way to their car he felt her around them all the while. Both of them left the place but their souls remained there with her.

…/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\...

In the other corner of Mumbai a boy was standing on a beach spreading out his hands to welcome the winds to hug him. Her jeans was folded up to his ankle and sea waves were hitting his foot one after one. After sometimes when he finished with his work he started to walk along the sea beach. There he saw an old couple gossiping and laughing. Some of their words hit his ear.

"both of us know we don't have much time for us. Soon we gonna leave this world. I wish we can leave this world together. But if this wont happen then promise me, you will live your rest of the life happily. I know its difficult. But trust me I will wait for your smile. And your every smile will be a msg for me that you are happy and I will be happy as well"

He smiled wondering are all the girls used to think in the same way.

"_**hmm, ok I will except your proposal but you have to promise me something. Promise me if something happens to me you won't break down. Promise me you will over come from my memories within one week. Yes, within one week. I can tolerate you being a devdas but just for one week. Then you have to over come. I know its not so easy. Even I will break down if something happen to you. But you know our job na, our life is not our own property. We have dedicated our lives to our country. So what, if I leave this world. I will always be in your memory. And I will be happy if you remember me and smile. Because no matter what place I will belong, your smile will be a msg for me that you are happy and I will be happy as well" **_

"_See, I am smiling. You are happy now" he murmured as he looked up the sky with tear in his eyes." Oh, I am sorry. No crying na. I am not crying. Trust me." he wiped his tears. "I miss you. I miss you a lot" he looked down beside him as he felt someone's hand slipped in his hand. He found her smiling at him. _

_He walked along the beach feeling her beside him._

.

**AN:::: what the hell KK is writing nowadays. Right? Ha ha, only the lovers of my Barbie doll will get this story. Just kidding. It's a confusing one I know. But what to do, KK is a confused person as well. Btw thanks to ORI di for reminding me Tasha's death anniversary. I was about to update it on 4****th**** December. But I was busy in my exam. So late ho gaya. But still it's a very special story for me. no need to review if you don't like it. **

**Please rvw**

**KK **


End file.
